


BokuAka

by Briannaall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall
Summary: Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you want to see!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 11





	BokuAka

Bokuto POV

I was in the gym setting everything up for an upcoming practice match in a few hours when I heard the door swing open. I looked over to see Akaashi, I was surprised to say the least. He walked over to me and hugged me without saying anything. I hugged him back and mumbled, ‘‘What’s wrong Akaashi? Shouldn't you be in class?’’ I continued to hold him in my arms. He didn’t say anything. I stood there with my arms around him and waited patiently for an answer.

Akaashi POV

I was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring which sadly wouldn’t be for another hour. The people sitting behind me kept making rude comments and whispering slurs to me to make sure I could hear them. At first I just ignored them but it started becoming too much. I got up and walked out of class going to the gym to see Bokuto knowing he was setting up for our practice match.

I walked into the gym and went over to him hugging him not saying anything, he wrapped his arms around me and asked if I was okay but I remained silent still. After awhile I looked up at him and it was clear that I was upset he softly caressed my cheek and looked worried, he repeated, ‘‘What’s wrong?’’ I just shook my head softly and he nodded knowing that I didn’t want to talk about it. 

I smiled softly and asked, ‘‘Do you need any help?’’ He nodded. We finished putting up the net and he asked if I wanted to practice to pass the time to which I nodded softly and set a few shots for him. 

Bokuto POV

We practiced for a while until the rest of the team arrived. I explained to them that Nekoma was coming for a practice match and we did our stretches waiting for them to arrive. All throughout warm ups I couldn't help but keep looking at Akaashi with worry. 

Nekoma finally arrived and we greeted them and I instantly pulled Kuroo aside and explained what happened, "Maybe he just wanted to come see you." Kuroo suggested and as much as I liked that idea I wasn't convinced.

After allowing Nekoma to do their stretches we all got into place for the game. We played well and did our best but Nekoma won the game. We congratulated them and all hung out before Nekoma left to go home. 

Akaashi POV

We lost the game. I just want to go home and relax to forget about my terrible day. Bokuto came over to me and hugged me, it was him and I who were cleaning the gym. I hugged him back and looked up at him. He stayed silent for a while then asked the same question as before, "What's wrong?" I didn't want to worry him so I just shook my head again. 

Bokuto looked at me and sighed softly, "Akaashi please tell me what happened cause it'll bother me all night if I don't know." He spoke softly. I hesitated but explained that for the past couple weeks three guys in my class were making rude and threatening comments. Bokuto seemed furious, "Who are they!?" I tensed at his tone and he immediately apologized and calmed himself. 

After a few minutes he asked again and I told him. He continued to hold me softly and mumbled something which I couldn't hear. We finished cleaning and left the gym walking together. "Akaashi do you want to come spend the night at my place?" He asked softly and I just nodded. 

Bokuto POV 

We arrived at my house and went up to my room sitting on my bed. He leaned against me lightly and I smiled holding him softly. I looked down at him and kissed his forehead softly and he smiled. Sitting with him I was trying to think of a way to tell Akaashi that I love him. I was graduating soon so I needed to tell him soon. 

Decided to just test my luck and tilted his head up to look at me and hovered my lips near his and to my surprise he closed the gap kissing me sweetly. He pulled away after a short but loving kiss and smiled softly, "How long?" He asked and I looked at him confused. He giggled and clarified, "How long have you liked me?" I thought and mumbled since I've met him. He nodded and nuzzled against my neck. 

All of that panic and all of that worry to confess turnt out to be for nothing. When we told Kuroo and Kenma they said it was obvious and so did everyone else. Even after graduation I make sure to go to all his games and visit him as much as I can. 

Akaashi POV

The finals. They're today and I am beyond terrified. Ever since Bokuto graduated I've been the captain. We were getting ready for the game and I was looking for Bokuto. Out of all the games he could miss why this one. Hopefully he'll show up soon. Not long after the game began. We played vigilantly and we won. We all celebrated and I looked to stand and didn't see Bokuto. I felt slightly betrayed as he had promised to come watch. 

We walked over to the coach and he smiled at us. He waved me over and I looked at him waiting to hear what he'd say. "There's someone waiting outside for you." He spoke quietly.

I nodded thanking him and made my way outside. I was shocked when I felt two arms wrap around me and I turnt quickly and saw Bokuto. I hugged him tightly and smiled. He kissed me passionately to which I did the same. Pulling away he had a big smile and he spoke gently, "I watched the whole thing love" I smiled more and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss once again.


End file.
